


Bound By The Law

by raendown



Series: The University Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art by Sinyaru, M/M, Madara is a cop, NSFW Art, was this really a good idea?, who gave him power?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara picks him up after class and that's kind of nice, promises him a date and that's nice too, then fucks him across the hood of his police cruiser and that's, well, that's something better than nice.





	Bound By The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Now with delicious art from the incredible Sinyaru!

In his entire life, Tobirama could count the people whose opinions he cared about on just his two hands. Had he been gifted with less brothers he could have done it on one hand. There was nothing in the world he cared less about than what his classmates thought about him.

That said, he was very aware that every one of them would be spending the next week at minimum talking about this and he was going to have to fend off endless questions for ages. Madara, he decided, was in for a lecture at some point. Clearly his boyfriend must have been aware of the rumors he was starting by pulling up next to Tobirama on the sidewalk with the lights flashing above his cruiser.

“Young man,” Madara rumbled out the window. “I’m going to have to ask you to get in the car.”

“Gee, have I done something wrong, officer?” Tobirama’s eyes were rolling by habit even before he consciously realized it. Ever since the promotion which earned Madara his own vehicle his boyfriend had been annoyingly puffed up about it.

Ignoring the whispers of his classmates, Madara tilted his chin down to look at Tobirama over the rim of his aviators, one eyebrow raised, and Tobirama hated that he looked so good in his uniform. “Are you questioning an officer of the law? I asked you to get in the car.”

“Ugh.”

His backpack slid off the one shoulder it had been hanging from as he wrenched the door open and Tobirama tossed it in to the back seat ahead of himself, flopping down on the cool leather with an exasperated huff. When the door thudded shut he watched the automatic lock flick down and knew that he would not make it back out of here without Madara’s help. His eyes lifted to observe the mixed reactions of shock and glee on the faces of everyone left behind while the sirens gave a short _whoop_ and the car pulled away from the curb.

Several rumors about his supposed arrest would be spread schoolwide before the end of the day and he could only hope the faculty had enough intelligence to look in to the truth of the matter before taking further action against him. Having a ‘record’ was likely to get him kicked out of such a brown-nosed school as this one.

Two streets away and out from under the eyes of anyone who knew him, Tobirama rapped on the glass partition until Madara slid it open with one hand.

“Was that necessary?”

“It was fun,” his boyfriend replied, unrepentant.

“I can’t wait until they assign you another partner. Why did your stupid cousin have to retire?”

“Shisui didn’t retire,” Madara chuckled. “He was injured in the line of duty.”

Tobirama snorted and turned his head to look out the window. “He broke his leg falling down some stairs and now Sakura won’t stop mother-henning long enough to let him back out of the house.”

He could see his boyfriend shrug from the corner of his eye and sighed. As irritated as he would look to anyone else, he knew Madara was familiar enough with his body language to guess that he wasn’t truly all that riled up. It _was_ a pleasant surprise to see the man when he’d thought these stupid evening classes would keep them apart until the weekend. And it was also nice not to have to walk home tonight. Campus streets tended to see some very weird activity after the sun fell so catching an unexpected ride was much preferable to encounters with drunken idiots begging for cigarette change.

A frown crossed his face when he noticed unfamiliar street signs passing by outside.

“You’ve missed the turn, I think.”

“Who said I was taking you home?”

“Madara,” he said warningly. “You know I hate spontaneous outings. I’ve been in class all day; I’m exhausted. You know that too.”

“I do, yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

He smirked watching the man jump when he slapped the glass just behind Madara’s head. “You’ve kidnapped me off the street in full view of my entire biochem lab to some unknown location. I’ll worry all I like, thank you very much.”

“Always so cranky,” Madara noted.

“I’m _tired_.”

“Well you’re the one who decided a Masters wasn’t enough and went back for a PhD. If you’re tired then it is only your own fault for choosing such a needlessly complicated field of study.”

“Hmph. We can’t all be dumb beat cops.” Tobirama folded his arms and pretended not to hear the offended squawk from the front seat, watching the darkness gathering outside as the residential areas slowly petered out in to heavy forest. “Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?”

No answer came beyond the car slowing and turning down an unpaved road which looked more like a logging trail than anything else. Thoughts of murder and cops whose minds snapped in the line of duty danced through his head, although he very much doubted that Madara would ever actually hurt him. After four years together there was a degree of trust between them he was certain he would never have achieved with anyone else. Madara fit in to his life in such a unique way that if anything ever happened between them it was likely he might spend the rest of his life alone, unable to find anyone else to compare.

When the car finally rolled to a stop they had diverged from the logging trail and parked in what looked like nothing more than a random open patch of forest, no hint of light or civilization. Logically he knew that the city was less than a couple of miles away but the dark emptiness surrounding them made it feel as though they were the only two people on the planet.

Actually it was kind of nice. No crowds, no social engagements, just the two of them against a backdrops of pine trees and crickets.

“Credit where credit is due,” he murmured. “This is probably the best possible surprise date you’ve ever come up with. Please tell me there is beer and a blanket hidden in the trunk.” Madara scoffed and killed the engine.

“Of course not, I’d get fired for that.”

“Useless.”

“Shush. I’ve been thinking about this all day so don’t ruin it by being difficult.” The man glared at him in the rearview mirror before popping the driver’s side door open and stepping out of the cruiser.

Tobirama waited impatiently for his boyfriend to come open the back door for him as well, anxious to get out. After sitting through such a long lab he could really use a chance to stretch out his legs, maybe pop the kinks in his back, but the back doors were designed to keep perps contained so he was forced to sit still through Madara grinning in the window like an ass. The second the door was popped he kicked it, laughing at his boyfriend’s awkward dance to scramble out of the way.

“Finally,” he sighed with relief as soon as he was standing. Madara scoffed.

“You’re too young to be this old.”

“If you ask Touka she says I was born old.”

The other huffed again then sidled closer, waiting until he had stretched out all the kinks in his limbs before pinning him back against the side of the car. “I don’t really want to talk about your cousin right now. I have _plans_ and talking about Touka would definitely ruin the mood.”

“Exactly what kind of plans involve dragging me out in to the middle of the woods?” Tobirama asked. He swallowed in understanding as soon as Madara leveled him with a familiar dark look.

“My plan to fuck you over the hood of this car.”

“…ah.”

“In full uniform.”

“A-ah. Right. Yes.” Tobirama cleared his throat and absently licked his lips, feeling a twitch beneath the waistband of his jeans. He had a very marked preference for Madara in his uniform but until now the fantasy of being bent over the hood of a police cruiser had been just that – a fantasy. Now that his boyfriend had the vehicle all to himself for a while, though, so long as the dash cam wasn’t running they could defile it all they wanted and no one would ever be the wiser.

He could hear the jingle of the cuffs clipped to the back of Madara’s belt and shivered just thinking about it, passively following along when the man pulled him off the door and led him around to the front. Warm metal met the back of his knees and Tobirama sat hard on the hood of the car. It put him at just the right height for Madara to tilt his chin down, locking their gazes with hot eyes while he fingered the rim of his uniform hat before sweeping it off. A smirk touched the man’s lips as he bent down and placed it gently on Tobirama’s head instead.

Stepping back, Madara hooked his thumbs in the thick leather belt and let his fingers drum against the holster of his gun. Tobirama knew the safety would be on and the holster clipped shut to secure the weapon in place but just the reminder it was there was enough of a thrill to make him breathe faster.

“Looks like you’ve found yourself on the wrong end of the law,” Madara drawled.

“Or the right end,” Tobirama contradicted him. Madara winked.

“Not yet.” Another jingling sound came from behind him, one hand disappearing for a moment to come back in to view holding his regulation handcuffs. “But you’re about to be.”

Tobirama was startled in to groaning out loud when he was yanked forward and spun around just to be shoved back down against the hood, hands pulled behind his back and bound together before he could blink. Warmth from the engine burned pleasantly against his cheek but it felt like a cool winter’s kiss next to the burning heat of Madara’s hands tracing down the sides of his body. No crevice was left unexplored until the officer behind him had ensured that he was carrying no contraband, though Madara did go back and double check some of the more interesting places.

Fingers traced the seam of his ass through his jeans and Tobirama grunted, attempting to roll his hips back in to them then jolting when he got a light slap against one cheek for his efforts. He gave some thought to grinding forward for a little relief but it seemed too likely that he would be slapped again for that as well.

A heavy body covered his own and Tobirama went momentarily still with a strange kind of relief, the kind that has no physical sensation but was felt more as a relief of the mind, of the heart. He never really realized how much he missed this man until they came back together like this. For a heartbeat he closed his eyes just to enjoy the sensation of having Madara so close. Then they flew back open and he gasped brokenly when sharp teeth sank in to the back of his neck, exposed by the crappy stretched out t-shirt he’d worn to class figuring no one he cared about would see him dressed like a slob.

Madara peppered the side of his neck with kisses, breaking the pattern every so often with nips and bites that made his body jolt and squirm, unable to do anything but lie under the man’s weight and take it. By the time his boyfriend relented he was pretty sure he would need to wear something with a high collar tomorrow just to hide the red marks that would be decorating his skin now.

“Do you know what happens to people who find themselves on the wrong end of the law?” Madara’s voice murmured against his ear and Tobirama blinked unseeingly at the darkness around them, his mind unfocused.

“Uh…”

“They get punished.”

Before he could even think of formulating a reply Madara’s weight was gone and there were hands framing his hips to pull them back enough that the front of his jeans was lifted away from the hood. Tobirama shuddered when the cold air hit him, Madara’s fingers playing with the button they had just popped open before pressing his boxers down and cupping him, teasing hard flesh with rough calloused fingers. When the touches stopped and he was left cold again Tobirama whined. His position left him unable to do more than lean his weight on his shoulders and listen to the rustling as his pants were tugged farther down, praying for his partner to come back.

The sharp _click_ of a cap being popped open behind him was accompanied by Madara’s low chuckle and then he was jerking in surprise as cold lube dripped on to him, no doubt a deliberate move so the other man could watch him squirm. His eyes caught sight of the small tube as it was tossed carelessly to one side and then two hands were cupping his ass, thumbs spreading him open before dragging through the lubricant and smearing it around his entrance. Tobirama’s hands tugged at the cuffs trapping them together as he fought down the moan rising up in his throat.

It escaped his control the moment Madara pressed in to him, just one finger at first, barely enough to tease him with what was to come. Without his hands he had no leverage to push back in to the touch and the frustration of it had him rolling his hips until his partner pressed him down against the metal hood and sank deeper inside him. A second finger made him gasp before they curled to find his prostate and made his breath stutter in his chest.

“Looks like you won’t need very much punishing,” Madara’s voice rumbled from behind him. “You look fairly docile to me, bent over like that.”

“’M not docile.” His protest may have been stronger if he could manage to speak louder than a breathless whisper but Tobirama was very close to the line where he stopped caring. Madara gave a low laugh.

“No? You certainly look like you’re happy enough to let me use you however I like.” Blunt nails dragged against his outer thigh as Madara drew the fingers of his other hand out only to plunge them back in, a steady back and forth rhythm that had Tobirama’s hips mindlessly rocking as well as they could with his knees locked to keep him in place. He realized his bottom lip was caught between his teeth only when he tasted the blood from biting down too hard.

Madara’s words echoed repeatedly inside his mind, replaying again and again until he didn’t even hear himself when he whimpered out loud, “Use me…”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t explored things like this before, light bondage and a bit of role play. Only a few weeks ago Madara had spread Tobirama across his lap and spanked him until he spilled himself on nothing but the sound of his partner’s voice, firm, grounding, _commanding_. Until now he hadn’t entirely been sure his partner had picked up on precisely why he responded so well to that voice but it seemed that he had. Where Tobirama had a little too much pride to admit certain things even to himself, Madara was smart enough to see the patterns and follow through with them.

He always did try to give Tobirama exactly what he needed.

“As an officer of the law I think you should afford me a bit more respect. Call me sir.”

“Yes sir.” Tobirama might have been embarrassed by the quiver in his voice if not for the heat that rushed through him just saying those words.

He did turn his head in a halfhearted attempt to snap his teeth at the hand ruffling his hair. Slowly discovering his submissive side was not an invitation to treat him like a puppy dog. He had _some_ self-respect. Although self-respect did nothing to stop the petulant whine that clawed its way out of his throat when the fingers inside him pulled away. Madara’s voice shushed him and the hand in his hair began to pet him slowly, more soothing than offensive this time.

“That’s better,” Madara chuckled. “Now, let’s see. Should I tease you a little more? You should know who exactly is in charge here.” Even without being able to see him Tobirama could picture the smirk on his face, the way it tilted his lips up at one corner and the flash of teeth between. His boyfriend had always been too pretty for his own good when he was smug. It was incredibly unfair.

“If I say please will you get to fucking me a little faster?” Tobirama demanded. If they were going to explore this dynamic between them he knew very well the first thing on Madara’s agenda would be to curb his attitude. Might as well get all the sass out now while he still could.

“You think you get to make demands?”

“Wasn’t a demand.” His breath left him in a puff of surprise when three fingers pressed inside of him, stretching him out until he arched his back and gasped out of sheer stubbornness, “Was only a question!”

Madara harrumphed behind him but there wasn’t much of an argument to that. Still, his boyfriend made sure to tease him anyway for his insolence, a punishment of sorts. No matter how Tobirama squirmed he couldn’t make those fingers curl and press against the one spot he wanted them to. Eventually he subsided, allowing his body to go lax against the hood of the car while he drew panting breaths and did his best to keep still. He knew his surrender was acknowledged when he felt Madara lean over him and press a soft kiss against the high cut of his cheekbone.

Shudders wracked his body with one final deep press of three fingers and then he was empty, though this time he knew to be patient for the reward of something much better. His hips twitched at the first press of something thick and blunt and mentally he calculated the risk versus the reward of pressing backward insistently until Madara lost his patience and fucked him hard just to make him behave. He knew he wouldn’t but imagining it was still fun. A fantasy for another day.

When Madara did press in to him it was a slow, steady pressure with sticky fingers on his lower back keeping him still, helpless to his partner’s whims. His shoulders creaked with the strain of being pulled back, wrists tugging again at the metal locking them together, but his inability to move only made it all the sweeter as he felt himself being slowly filled. Heat radiated outwards from his core. Toes curled inside his shoes. Muscles tensed and relaxed with every rock of the other man’s hips until finally he was full and Madara took a moment to simply rest inside of him, murmuring in a low voice about how good he felt and how tight he was. Tobirama closed his eyes to bask in the praise.

Then he opened them again with a ragged gasp when Madara pulled away from him and snapped his hips forward again.

“ _Fuck!”_ Tobirama clenched his teeth to keep in any other words trying to slip passed his control, the babbling demands that he knew would only make his lover slow down out of sheer contrariness.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Madara said, still pressing down on his lower back. His other hand roamed up and down Tobirama’s side, occasionally digging his nails in for light teasing scratches.

The chill of the evening air, the lingering warmth of the car’s engine, the gentleness of one hand compared to the controlling pressure of the other, Tobirama felt his awareness slipping under the waves of so many overwhelming sensations. He could almost feel the rest of the world drifting away, all of his concentration pooled on the point where he connected with Madara, the thick cock filling him over and over like a perfect fit sliding in to place.

Gradually, bit by bit, he could feel a fire building inside him, a familiar tension that he desperately wanted to uncoil. It would take far more than just a rough minute of fucking for him to cum but damn if he wasn’t already prepared to race for the end. Somehow it felt like his heart was thundering and yet beating perfectly in time all at once – or maybe that was because Madara had leaned over to press against his back and Tobirama could feel the rhythm of another heart to match his own. For the first time since his wrists had been restrained he regretted the position, mourned that his arms were in the way of having his boyfriend’s body flush against his own like a protective blanket.

Maybe, he thought, that small nearly-insignificant distance between them was the reason he couldn’t entirely let go, to fall down in to the subspace he’d only half acknowledged that he was hoping for. Safety for him existed only in his partner’s arms.

Only when the fucking stopped and the arms he’d been thinking about wrapped themselves tightly around him did Tobirama realize that he was whining, a desperate broken sound quite easily mistaken for panic.

“Are you alright?” Madara asked him quietly. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Gods no, don’t stop. Don’t stop _sir_. Please. I just – I just want to feel you against me.” Even without falling in to proper subspace, in this moment he still couldn’t imagine why he would normally think begging was beneath him.

“I see. Well. You _have_ been very well behaved.”

As sudden as the grip on his arms was, he noted in some foggy part of his brain that Madara was actually fairly gentle in pulling him upright. For a moment they stood there like that, still connected only because Tobirama’s hips sat an inch or two above his partner’s, a benefit of his mile-long legs. Then a light jingle broke through the haze and he felt the cuffs loosen then fall away. Madara thoughtfully rubbed at his shoulders for a moment as his arms fell forward, half numb from being held in such a position.

Tobirama whined piteously again when his partner pulled out of him without warning. Were he a little more lucid he might have snarled at Madara’s laugh but instead he gasped as he was spun around for the second time, feet tangling in the pants still binding his ankles together. He barely had time to catch his balance before his hands were cuffed again, this time in front, and he was shoved back down on to the hood. The uniform hat still clinging to one side of his head jolted off by the motion, slipping off and rolling down to the ground. Neither of them paid it any mind.

“I see no reason why you shouldn’t be rewarded for doing so well,” Madara whispered. “Why shouldn’t we both have what we want?”

With a wicked grin he slowly bent his knees, lowering himself until he was out of sight, though Tobirama could feel his feet being lifted one by one to free them of all remaining garments.  At the touch of a warm tongue to his inner thigh he yelped in surprise and lifted his head to see his partner looking back at him with fire in his eyes.

“Perhaps later,” the man said. Tobirama groaned.

“Don’t be a tease _now_ ,” he pleaded. To slow down after finally getting to the good part, just thinking about it was agonizing. He was almost painfully grateful when Madara stood up and ducked under the ring created by his bound wrists.

“Hold on to me, hm? There’s a good boy.”

This time there was no hiding the shiver. It should have been humiliating to be referred to in such a way. Tobirama had no idea why it thrilled him like this, why such simple words had the power to make him hard even if only whispered in passing while he sat reading on the couch, but there was little point in delving in to the building blocks of his own sexual kinks. Not now, at least.

Right now he was busy letting the world fall away from him again as Madara lifted his hips, wrapped his legs around a trim waist, and slid inside again. No feeling in the world could ever compare to being filled by this man. Tobirama tangled his fingers in long black hair, let his own head fall back to expose his throat, and moaned without a single care for volume, holding on for dear life as he felt his sanity slip a little farther away. It really should be illegal for something to feel this good; he was already wearing the cuffs, after all.

There was no room for thought after that. Madara seemed to enjoy the change in position as much as Tobirama did, pressing their bodies close and picking up a punishing rhythm almost as soon as he bottomed out. One arm wrapped around his chest to hold him close while the other pressed flat next to his head. With his eyes closed Tobirama couldn’t see his partner’s expression but he could feel that hot gaze on his skin, devouring him, and he knew Madara would be drinking in every micro-expression that crossed his face, carefully watching to make sure he was enjoying himself as much as possible. Madara really did always make sure he had what he wanted.

At the moment he could think of nothing else he could possibly want. Madara’s uniform was warm and stiff against him except where the metal of his badge sat clipped to one breast pocket, a flash of cold hardness. He wished he’d had the forethought to ask the man to pull on his leather gloves but it was a fleeting thought easily revisited another time when he wasn’t so busy clutching tightly to his partner and arching his back in what little space he was allowed between the body above him and the car beneath. Madara moaned when Tobirama pulled on his hair, the first unfettered sound he’d made tonight, a slip in his iron control over their little scene, and that small concession was almost enough to push Tobirama over the edge.

“ _Fuck_ , m’close, fuckfuckfuck don’t – _aaah_!” He shivered as hot breath washed over his neck, open mouthed kisses trailing down to his collar bone where Madara paused to reply.

“You need to come?”

“Gods yes.”

“Not yet, love. Not yet.”

Tobirama tightened his arms around Madara’s neck, trying to keep his body rocking with the rhythm without losing his mind entirely. “But–”

“I didn’t say you could come yet, did I?” His boyfriend punctuated the statement with a sharp bite and Tobirama submitted without another word.

Holding back right then was among the more difficult things he had done in his life, though it was hardly the first time Madara had asked this of him. Orgasm denial was one of the first kinks Tobirama had indulged for him and the strain, he had discovered, was always worth the effort – though he did prefer the quick pay off of holding off only for his partner to come first rather than hours of buildup and denial before finally being allowed to crash over the edge, usually to pass out afterwards.

Clearly he would not have long to wait this time. Tobirama writhed desperately when he felt Madara’s rhythm begin to break down in to frantic rutting as the other man neared his own end. If he could only twist himself at just the right angle he could lose himself to the feeling of Madara grinding in to his prostate.

Then his partner shifted that fraction of an inch he needed and Tobirama released an indescribable noise at the sudden impact against that spot inside him, a scream of pleasure unlike anything he’d ever heard from himself before. Teeth clamped down on his neck as his movements grew wild, frantic, but he had no energy to spare for irritation at the breathy chuckle in his ear.

“So close love. But you’re going to hold on for me, aren’t you?”

Unable to speak, all he could do was nod weakly, body jolting uncontrollably with each thrust.

“You’re incredible like this, so pliant, so desperate. And you’ve behaved so well.” How Madara managed to keep his voice level while fucking him this hard was beyond Tobirama. “I should have thought to bring something to keep you filled and open so I can fuck you again later while you’re still dirty with me inside.”

A whine escaped him as _want_ raced through his veins. He’d let Madara do that once before, went to class with a thick toy settled deep inside and squirmed for the entire hour as though he could still feel Madara’s hands on his skin, eager to go home so his boyfriend could finish what they had started. Thinking about it now had him panting with anticipation and pulling harder at the cuffs locking him in place. He knew very well that the second he had a hand around himself he would be lost but that did nothing to stop his body from straining for what it wanted, driven to action by sheer desperation.

He wasn’t even aware of how obvious his intentions were until he felt the sudden warmth of Madara’s hands trailing down his belly, teasing the top of his thigh and edging a thumb inwards towards where he wanted it most. Teeth grazed the shell of his ear before hot breath washed over him and he heard the words he’d been waiting for.

“Come for me, love. Take me with you.”

Tobirama would have screamed if he were able to. Hot fingers wrapped around him for a firm stroke at the same time Madara impacted his prostate with just the right pressure and he was lost, set free by the words he’d been waiting to hear. The world turned white behind his eyelids and his jaw fell open, pushed beyond his ability to make sound and leaving him silent as his release burned through him like a wildfire. Unable to arch backwards against the unforgiving metal underneath, instead he curled forward in to his partner’s body as Madara went still above him, quaking all the harder when sharp teeth sank in to his neck and clamped down to muffle a scream against his skin.

It felt like it took forever for the tension to uncoil, every muscle in his body going limp at once to leave him gasping for air. Tobirama let his mouth hang open while he greedily sucked in oxygen and listened to the silence around them. The world came back to him in bits and pieces; the chill of the wind on his exposed skin; the absence of a sun that he could swear had only just begun setting when he got out of the car; crickets and the first trilling notes of nocturnal birdsong. Eventually he also realized that his hands were clenched so tightly in Madara’s hair that he was a little surprised he hadn’t pulled out a few chunks.

Loosening his fingers, Tobirama cupped the back of his boyfriend’s head and drew little circles with his thumbs in apology. Madara hummed against his neck in response. The vibrations of it made him shiver all over again and he carefully resisted the urge to squirm, knowing that if he did it would only drag the softening cock inside him against his sensitive walls in a wash of over-bright sensation.

“You were so good,” Madara’s voice rumbled next to him, lips still softly tracing back and forth against his pulse. “If I’m not mistaken you almost dropped in to subspace for a moment there. What stopped you, hmm?”

“Not safe enough,” Tobirama admitted.

“We’re alone and I have a firearm strapped to me. How much safer can we be?”

“That isn’t what I meant.” A languid smile formed when Madara pulled away to look down at him curiously, just a hint of worry in his eyes. Tobirama gently pulled a lock of hair in reassurance. “I need to feel you against me and know I’m safe, I think. With my arms behind my back like that – I don’t know. Maybe out here in the open isn’t the best place for that until we’ve gotten a bit more experience with the whole ‘submissive’ thing.”

His boyfriend nodded slowly, carefully taking the information in and rolling it around in his mind, one hand absently stroking up and down Tobirama’s side. It was incredibly soothing. He should probably mention to Madara how important these soft moments were to him in the aftermath, how they helped him come back to himself and let him know that everything was alright, but that was something that would have to wait. Before he could speak Madara was ducking out from the circle of his arms and feeling along his open belt for the keys again. After letting him go, Tobirama was almost embarrassed to have Madara kiss both of his reddened wrists as though in apology.

“I’m fine,” he protested. His partner shrugged.

“You did well. It wasn’t a particularly involved scene but you did well all the same and that deserves a reward.” Madara drew thumbs across the skin and pressing one more kiss to each before leaning down to draw him in for a proper kiss, slow and deep and just what he needed right then even if it rubbed against where his bottom lip was still sore from his own teeth.

For a few minutes the two of them remained where they were, unmoving but for Madara’s hands traveling up and down Tobirama’s body, caressing every inch they could reach. Tobirama was glad to be allowed these moments to collect himself. When they separated finally he closed his eyes and shuddered at the parting, feeling empty more so in his chest than anywhere else. There was something about being filled by Madara that went beyond physical, like the only times he was truly whole were the hours they spent taking their pleasure from each other, letting the rest of the world fall away to focus only on what they could be together.

He’d been ruined for other people from the first time Madara held him down and told him he was beautiful.

“Let’s get you dressed and take you home. Do you have class in the morning?” Even as he spoke he was already kneeling down the lift Tobirama’s feet one by one and slide his pants back up his legs, replacing his shoes and tying the laces. Tobirama did little more than follow along as directed, letting himself be dressed like a child and – embarrassingly enough – enjoying it. It was nice to be taken care of like this sometimes.

“No. I was planning to work on my thesis tomorrow,” he mumbled.

“Good. Excellent. Home then, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Tobirama made a passing effort at indignation when he heard his boyfriend laughing but it was difficult to dredge up the energy when all of his walls were still down, body swaying where he’d been propped up on his feet so Madara could fix his shirt for him. He distantly noted how much warmer he was now that he was dressed again but it wasn’t nearly as warm as he’d been with their bodies pressed together. “Stay,” he demanded vaguely.

Pausing to look at him with a smug smile, Madara nodded. “I was going to bring you home in the cruiser anyway; I can park it at our place.”

Tobirama only realized how tired he was when his feet stumbled trying to walk around to get back in the car – in the front seat this time, thankfully. He did manage to scrounge up enough energy for a fond smile as he watched Madara scrambling around in the grass, fingers combing through the evening dew in the dark and trying to find the lube he had so carelessly dropped as well as the hat they both almost forgot about.

It was unfair, he thought for the hundredth time, how good Madara looked in full uniform. With his hair pulled back in a low ponytail under the cap and the crisp navy shirt buttoned all the way up it left his badge and epaulets on full display for interested eyes to devour as he walked around to his own side and slid in behind the wheel.

“You work in the morning though,” he noted. Madara buckled his seat belt and gave a single nod.

“The seven o’clock shift, yes.”

“So you probably won’t want to stay up too late then I suppose.”

“Hm?” Pausing in the act of turning the keys in the ignition, Madara looked over at him with one eyebrow raised, lips spreading out in a disbelieving grin. “You already look tired, love. Are you sure you’re up for another round?”

Tobirama gave a deliberately casual shrug and settled down against the passenger window. “I’ll nap on the way home,” he said. Then he shut his eyes against his boyfriend’s laughter and focused on the roar of the vehicle coming to life, letting the hum of the engine lull him to sleep so his dreams could carry him home to safety and comfort – and Madara’s arms again.

  



End file.
